camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Tusk Wizard (Episode)
Plot The episode begins with Lazlo waking up from a dream, where he witnesses Raj crying. Raj explains that one of his baby tusks came loose. Although Lazlo says it's a sign of growing up, Raj says he cannot see the Tusk Wizard, a Tooth Fairy related being, because he thinks the Tusk Wizard does not know he is at summer camp. Lazlo points out that the tusk won't fall out until Raj returns to India. From that point, Raj vows to have nothing mess with his tusk. At lunch, his plan backfires when he bites Skip's corn on the cob, which he accepted out of an offering, and the tusk comes out, making Raj freak out. Jumping to the next scene, Raj packs for India to meet the Tusk Wizard. Lazlo points out to trust the Tusk Wizard, where Raj believes he will come. The next morning however, the tusk is still under his pillow. Raj is more depressed than before. Lazlo says it may take the Tusk Wizard two days; one to check his home, then he comes to camp. This makes Raj more hopeful. However, the next morning, the tusk still remains untouched. When Lazlo fails to convince Raj that it takes the Tusk Wizard three days, he says he will go to India with Raj if the Tusk Wizard doesn't come again. Raj believes once again that he will come. Feeling doubtful about the Tusk Wizard showing up and knowing Raj will be devastated the next morning, Lazlo and Clam decide to dress up as the Tusk Wizard and his Magical Tusk Brush. The following night, while putting a quarter under his pillow, Raj wakes up and is surprised to see the "Tusk Wizard" has finally showed and asks "him" to stay to hang out, where Raj has the time of his life. The following morning, Raj does not act surprised and happy since he saw the "Tusk Wizard", and says he will not be completed until he sees the Tusk Wizard again, which will be until his other baby tusk comes out. At Nurse Leslie's office, Nurse Leslie explains that his tusk is very healthy and that it will be a long time until it comes out. When Raj fails to bribe him with the quarter he received, Edward, Chip, and Skip offer to help; they tie one end of a rope to Raj's tusk, and the other end to Slinkman's tail. When Skip blows his trumpet, Slinkman freaks out, runs to the bus and takes off. Although the rope and Raj become tangled on the flagpole, the tusk is successfully pulled out. The following morning, Lazlo and Clam dress up in their costumes one last time, repeating the cycle of the previous night. The next morning, Raj wakes up crying, although the "Tusk Wizard" came again. Because Raj has no more baby tusks, he will never see the Tusk Wizard again. At lunch, however, Raj notices Harold, another camper, has tusks. Raj "asks" Harold to go fishing with him after lunch, intending to get both of his tusks in order to see the Tusk Wizard again. At the lake, before Raj can knock out Harold with an oar, Lazlo and Clam emerge from the water and confess what they did. Though surprised, Raj claims they are the greatest friends he could ask for. He suggest giving them back the dollar they put under his pillow, although they say they gave him fifty cents. At the dock, they notice that the Tusk Wizard had indeed came, who rides off as the screen cuts to black. Trivia *Fourth time when Raj selfish. *The "Tusk Wizard" is a spoof of the Tooth Fairy. Quotes *'Samson': Yep. Just keeps gettin' weirder. *'Raj: '''I am having mashed potatoes, chocolate pudding, tomato soup, and water. *'Raj: I have no more tusks to lose. *'Clam: '''What if he wakes up? *'Clam: Uncomfortable. *'Lazlo: '''Your obsession with the Tusk Wizard. *'Raj: '''One of my baby tusks is loose. Transcript Gallery Category:Raj Episodes Category:Recurring Characters Episodes